Tough Love
by KwanPla
Summary: kau takan mengerti seberapa berusaha mengertipun, kau takan bisa jika bukan kau sendiri yang mengalaminya. Dan baekhyun membenarkan untuk itu, disaat segala macam makian juga hinaan terlempar untuknya maka dirinya hanya akan menerima, tapi berbeda jika itu untuk orang yang tersayang dan tercinta. (CHANBAEK/YAOI/BxB/RATE M/MPREG)


**Tough Love**

* * *

 **.**

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated:

M

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: BxB (yaoi), M-preg, Typo berserakan, alur gk jelas

.

 _By. kwanPLA_

.

 **Summary** : "kau takan mengerti seberapa berusaha mengertipun, kau takan bisa jika bukan kau sendiri yang mengalaminya. Dan baekhyun membenarkan untuk itu, disaat segala macam makian juga hinaan terlempar untuknya maka dirinya hanya akan menerima, tapi berbeda jika itu untuk orang yang tersayang dan tercinta"

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap

Kaki kecil terlihat melangkah ditengah trotoar kota berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki yang sibuk, kaki kecil itu terlihat melangkah terburu, sesekali terihat menyenggol pejalan kaki yang lain dan tak jarang mendapat sebuah umpatan atau makian

Saat di sebuah persimpangan, langkah kaki itu masuk pada sebuah gang kecil, terlihat pengap juga gelap dengan dihimpit bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi, hingga berujung pada sebuah pemukiman yang jauh dari kata cocok, Cocok untuk sebuah tempat hunian

terlihat masih pada jalur sempit yang menembus gang kecil tadi. bangunan itu terlihat seperti sebuah rumah pinggiran rel kereta walau sedikit lebih terlihat layak karena semua bangunan itu adalah bangunan yang bersipat tetap

dari bangunan satu ke bangunan yang lain tak memiliki sekat, semuanya menyatu termasuk bangunan yang berada diatas, kebanyakan terlihat terdapat dua atau tiga tingkat bangunan

disetiap depan rumah terlihat banyak pakaian-pakain yang menggantung entah pakaian yang sehabis di cuci atau pakaian yang memang sengaja di gantung karena tak memiliki tempat untuk menyimpan

langkah kaki kecil tadi berhenti pada sebuah rumah kecil yang berada dibawah tingkat rumah-rumah yang lain, terlihat kumuh dengan tembok-tembok yang catnya sudah dipenuhi lumut

pemilik kaki kecil itu terlihat mencari sebuah kunci pada jaket usangnya, kunci rumah yang terlihat tak kalah usangnya, sangat cocok untuk rumah yang memang usang yang ia tinggali

saat pintu itu terbuka dengan suara deritan yang cukup mengganggu, terlihatlah isi dari rumah yang tampak tak layak itu

jauh dari kata tak layak, justru terlihat hangat juga nyaman, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan luarannya, nampaknya pemilik rumah itu pandai dalam menghias rumah agar terlihat lebih baik

pemilik rumah yang bernama baekhyun itu kini mulai mengambil langkah pada sisian lain rumah sempit itu, tepatnya pada sisian dapur kecil yang hanya terdapat kompor usang dengan sedikit perabot dapur sederhana

baekhyun mulai menyalakan kompor untuk sebuah hidangan malam yang bisa ia santap. Memang tak ada olahan yang bisa memenuhi nutrisi tubuhnya tapi setidaknya malam ini perut kecilnya tak meraung kelaparan

baekhyun akan membuat sebuah rebusan mie ramen, makanan yang sudah sangat bosan lidahnya rasakan sebenarnya, tapi karena tak memiliki pilihan lain, otaknya selalu menyuruh menggumamkan kata nikmat untuk setiap lahapannya

saat sudah sebungkus ramen mengisi perutnya, baekhyun mulai beranjak pada sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang sempit, yang beruntung rumah sewaannya ini miliki sehingga ia tak harus pergi mengantri pada kamar mandi umum, belum lagi patokan tarif yang dikenakan untuk tempat buangan seperti itu jelas membuat baekhyun sangat-sangat bersyukur

setelah tubuh lelahnya mendapkan siraman air, baekhyun segera melangkah pada tempat tidur yang usang, yang bahkan busa-busanya sudah tak terasa lagi untuk punggungnya yang sakit, seperti tak ada bedanya jika ia tidur di lantai dengan tikar, dengan ia tidur dikasur usangnya ini

saat tubuhnya sudah direbahkan, baekhyun mengambil sebuah prame usang yang terdapat sebuah foto lama seseorang dari meja kecil yang ada disebelah kasurnya

"maafkan aku harus membuatmu tidur dikasur tak nyaman ini, aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar kita bisa merasakan kasur empuk" baekhyun menarik selimut lepeknya untuk menutupi tubuh juga foto lama itu

Setelahnya baekhyun tak lagi menahan rasa kantuknya, setidaknya esok pagi tubuh juga batinnya siap untuk dunia yang keras ini

...

..

.

Saat pagi menjelang, baekhyun selalu terbangun oleh suara ketukan pintu dengan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya

"selamat pagi"

"pagi hyung" itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah membuatnya bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang mau mengasihaninya

"ayo" mendengar kata itu, baekhyun segera berbalik masuk mengambil jaket usangnya, hari masih pagi dengan embun yang masih tersisa, mengingat tubuhnya tak kuat dengan udara dingin

Langkah kaki mereka menyusuri jalanan gang kecil menuju sebuah kedai makan murah yang sudah buka dipagi buta

"pagi ahjuma"

"aahh kris, baekhyun-ah. Apa kalian datang untuk sarapan?"

"tentu saja" keduanya mengambil duduk pada kursi dengan meja panjang yang tersedia, disana sudah banyak pembeli tengah menikmati pesanannya

"baiklah, seperti biasa bukan"

Setelah mengisi perut, keduanya segera pergi setelah membayar makanan mereka, lebih tepatnya kris yang membayar karena baekhyun tak pernah diijinkan untuk membayar

"hyung tak perlu melakukan itu, aku masih memiliki uang untuk membayar makananku"

"kalau begitu kau bisa menyimpannya untuk dirimu"

"baiklah, tapi besok aku yang akan mentarktir hyung"

"baekkie-ya, kau harus menjadi adik penurut" kris selalu tau apa yang menjadi kelemahannya, kata itu terlalu manjur untuk meruntuhkan kekeras kepalaannya, mana mungkin ia bisa menolak saat panggilan sebuah keluarga terlontar untuknya

"hyung kau harus pergi bekerja"

"ah kau benar" kris mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangannya, jam yang berkilauan dan terlihat sangat mahal

"kalau begitu hyung akan mampir kemari saat pulang nanti, kau ingin hyung bawakan apa?" kris memang selalu seperti itu, dan itu pula yang membuat baekhyun tak enak hati

"aku tak menginginkan apapun, dan hyung juga tak perlu mampir kemari karena sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat"

"baekki-ya, tawaran hyung masih sama, lagi pula di usiamu sekarang kau harusnya masih mengenyam bangku se –"

"hyung, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini"

"baekhyun ah –"

"ahh sebaiknya kau segera pergi bekerja, aku tak ingin hyung tampanku ini terlambat" baekhyun berucap dengan senyuman manisnya, dan itu membuat kris menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya

"baiklah, hyung berangkat ne. Kau berhati-hati, jika ada sesuatu yang buruk segera hubungi hyung"

"hmm aku mengerti hyung"

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah kris pergi, hari ini baekhyun harus pergi bekerja karena itulah cara satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup. Diusianya yang masih sangat muda, segela macam kesulitan hidup sudah baekhyun rasakan, dan garis takdirnya seolah tak memberikan sebuah pilihan selain ia yang harus bertahan

Hidup di sebuah kota metropolitan seperti seoul bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, terlebih untuk orang yang tak memiliki apapun seperti dirinya, jangankan sebuah harta, untuk sebuah pendidikan yang seharusnya ia dapatkanpun sungguh sulit

Jadi, saat kris yang dengan senang hati ingin memberikannya hak yang seharusnya sudah ia dapatkan sejak kecil, baekhyun seharusnya memang menerimanya karena itulah yang memang ia inginkan

Tapi saat ingatan tak menyenangkan berputar kembali, membuat baekhyun harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk menerimanya. Karena bagi baekhyun seseorang yang dengan tulus menyayanginya adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka, benar-benar langka karena hanya ada satu orang yang ia miliki. Jadi baekhyun lebih baik mengubur apa yang ia inginkan ketimbang harus membuat seseorang itu pergi meninggalkannya seperti seseorang yang lain

"baekhyun ah" baekhyun tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggilnya, dan saat tersadar ternyata baekhyun memang sudah sampai ditempat kerjanya dan ia tak menyadari dengan lamunan yang dilakukannya

"hyung" baekhyun mendapat usakan lembut pada rambutnya

"apa yang kau pikirkan hingga pangilanku kau abaikan begitu banyak"

"ah maafkan aku hyung" baekhyun berubah tak enak hati

"apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"sudah hyung" dia adalah lay teman kerja baekhyun, seseorang yang sangat baik setelah kris

"benarkah? Kenapa tubuhmu tak membesar, kau harus banyak makan untuk pertumbuhanmu"

"ish aku tak mau banyak makan, bagaimana jika nanti aku menjadi gendut" baekhyun berucap main-main dengan cebikan yang ia buat hingga membuat lay berubah gemas

"itu bagus untukmu, kau akan semakin terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang tumpah seperti ini" lay memberikan contoh dengan pipi baekhyun yang ia tarik berlawanan arah hingga membuat mata baekhyun semakin menyipit, baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang lay lakukan karena itu terlalu berharga untuk ia tolak

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring disebuah cafe, sebenarnya pekerjaan itupun terdengar sangat bagus untuk baekhyun yang hanya seseorang yang tak memiliki tamatan pendidikan apapun

Sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan ini baekhyun sudah banyak mencari pekerjaan, dan yang ia dapatkan hanya sebagai tukang angkut kuli beras di pasar atau mengantarkan koran dan lainnya. Oleh karenanya baekhyun terus bersyukur dengan pekerjaannya saat ini

Walau pekerjaan ini pun tak sebaik apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya, tidak tidak bukan itu yang baekhyun maksud, tapi lebih kepada para pekerja yang memandangnya dengan sangat rendah, walau sebenarnya pandangan itu sudah sejak kecil ia dapatkan tapi tetap saja itu melukainya, mereka seolah sangat terganggu dengan kehadiraannya

Terkadang baekhyun ingin mengabaikannya tapi pandangan itu terlalu menusuk dan kadang ia sering melalui hal yang tak menyenangkan disana. Seperti saat ini

"aku tak mengerti kenapa dicafe ini ada yang menjajakan tubuhnya hanya untuk sebuah pekerjaan, apa cafe ini berubah menjadi bar malam tempat para jalang murahan" baekhyun tau ucapan itu mereka tunjukan padanya, dan yang selalu baekhyun lakukan adalah berpura-pura tuli walau telinganya masih dengan sangat jelas mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan seperti itu

"dan, apa bos kita sudah turun seleranya pada seorang jalang disana, kenapa bos malah memakai seorang yang bodoh untuk ia pekerjakan disini, bahkan bos terlihat sangat mengistimewakannya"

Tidak, apa yang mereka ucapkan adalah tidaklah benar, bos tak memakainya. Ucapan itu sungguh tak pantas, baekhyun takan mengindahkan jika tuduhan semacam itu mereka berikan padanya, tapi pada seseorang yang sudah sangat baik padanya, itu tidaklah pantas. Oleh karenanya suara lirih dengan sedikit keberanian ia persuarakan

"b-bos tak melakukan itu, di-dia adalah orang yang baik"

"oh, apa seekor tikus baru saja mengajukan pembelaan" baekhyun sedikit bergetar dengan kaki yang ia bawa berjalan mundur saat para pekerja yang tak menyukainya mulai mendekat dengan wajah yang menyeramkan

Kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkannya bekerja dengan baik disini? Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun, ia bahkan tak pernah membuat kekacawan disini. Mungkin memang benar jika ia hanyalah seorang yang rendahan yang tengah beruntung dengan pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan

Lalu apa? baekhyun bahkan menangis semalaman saat mendapatkan seragam kerjanya, bahkan baekhyun selalu menyisihkan uang lebih untuk membeli sabun cuci agar seragam kerjanya selalu terlihat baik dan wangi

Tak taukah mereka seberapa banyak panjatan syukur untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang menurutnya sangat bagus

"yak! Ada apa ini?!" panjatan syukur terus baekhyun persuarakan saat melihat lay datang, membuat para pekerja itu langsung membubarkan diri karena yang sebenarnya kesayangan bos bukanlah baekhyun, tapi itu adalah lay. Lay adalah orang yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini pada baekhyun, dia bilang itu adalah bentuk balas budinya karena sudah menolong saat lay hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil

 _Saat itu malam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam, jalanan dikota memang tak pernah mati dari keramaian, tapi sedikit berbeda untuk daerah pinggiran kota. Disana sudah sepi, hanya ada satu dua mobil yang masih melintas dan itu terlihat sangat jarang_

 _Saat itu baekhyun dalam perjalanan untuk pulang dari pekerjaannya yang melelahkan saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan sempoyongan yang akan menyebrangi jalanan sepi_

 _Mungkin memang terlihat sepi, tapi jika diperhatikan lagi ada sorotan lampu dari kejauhan dengan suara geruman yang semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang. Baekhyun tau itu sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan orang yang baekhyun perkirakan tengah mabuk berat itu sudah berada ditengah jalan_

 _Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, baekhyun dapat berlari dengan kecepatan seperti sebuah kilat, baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu mengguling pada sisi jalan lain dengan dirinya yang ikut berguling. Dalam hati baekhyun terus bersyukur jika ternyata ia masih memiliki nyawa dalam tubuh_

" _Argggh" erangan itu lekas membuat baekhyun tersadar jika ia tengah menindih tubuh seseorang, baekhyun langsung terbangun_

" _apa kau gila?! Kau hampir ditabrak mobil!" malam itu baekhyun terus berteriak marah dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Orang itu berubah tak sadarkan diri setelah mendapatkan teriakan dari baekhyun, dan itu membuat baekhyun berubah menjadi panik luar biasa_

 _Setelah memastikan jika orang yang ia tolong masih mendapatkan nafasnya, baekhyun membawa orang itu menuju rumah sewaannya. Jika ditanya apa baekhyun yang membawa orang itu sendiri, maka jawabannya adalah iya, malam itu terlihat sangat sepi dan tak ada pejalan kaki yang melintas barang seorangpun._

 _Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menyeret tubuh besar itu, sedikit merasa bersalah membawa seseorang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri seperti itu , tapi apa boleh buat, itu tengah dalam keadaan mendesak, dan tak mungkin ia kuat menggotong seseorang yang bahkan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya_

 _Dari situ lay terus mendatangi baekhyun untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, lay bilang dia sudah berhutang nyawa padanya. Sebenarnya baekhyunpun tak pernah menginginkan apapun, baekhyun ikhlas menolong lay malam itu, tapi lay bersikeras jika ia harus membalas budi baekhyun_

 _Dan saat lay mengetahui jika baekhyun tengah membutuhkan pekerjaan, lay langsung menawarinya sebuah pekerjaan, walau bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang bagus tapi baekhyun terlihat jelas sangat senang dengan itu_

"baekhyun ah kau tak apa?"

"aku tak apa hyung, terima kasih"

"kau harus memberitauku jika mereka melakukan hal seperti itu padamu, mengerti"

"ne hyung" tentu saja baekhyun takan berani mengatakannya, karena baekhyun tau orang-orang seperti mereka mungkin saja akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya terancam, dan baekhyun takan mau melepas pekerjaan ini

...

Saat pulang kerumah baekhyun melihat seorang penjual yang menjajakan jualannya dipingir jalan, terlihat sangat sepi karena mengingat hari sudah cukup malam, juga tak banyak yang berlalu lalang disana

Dengan ditemani rasa penasaran, baekhyun melangkah mendekat

"oh anak muda, kau ingin membeli buku yang kujual ini?" baekhyun berjongkok untuk melihat buku-buku yang dijual, memang terlihat tak terlalu bagus tapi masih bisa untuk dibaca

Sebenarnya baekhyun memiliki beberapa buku dirumah, entah buku yang ia beli dengan menyisihkan uangnya atau buku-buku yang kris sengaja belikan untuknya. Dan karena itulah, baekhyun bisa membaca dan menghitung dengan lancar

"bukunya memang tak terlihat bagus, tapi kujamin ini masih sangat bisa untuk dibaca, tak ada satu halamanpun yang hilang atau sobek" penjual itu terlihat sangat berharap untuk dagangannya, membuat baekhyun berpikir untuk membeli salah satunya

tapi bagaimana dengan malam ini, baekhyun berencana ingin membeli makanan dikedai untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sudah meraung kelaparan, jika ia membelinya maka bisa dipastikan malam ini ia takan mendapat makanan apapun, terlebih persediaan ramennya sudah tak ada lagi

"aku takan memberikan harga yang mahal karena aku sedang sangat membutuhkan uang"

"berapa harganya ahjuma?"

...

Baekhyun berjalan menembus gang sempit penghubung jalanan kota yang rapi dan bersih dangan tampat tinggalnya yang kumuh. Terdengar sesekali lolongan anjing malam yang membuat baekhyun melangkah lebih terburu, belum lagi udara yang sepertinya semakin dingin, atau mungkin hujan memang akan segera turun karena beberapa kali baekhyun mendengar suara gemuruh. Jaket lusuhnya ia pererat agar membungkus tubuh mungilnya, dengan jinjingan buku yang ia bawa dalam dekapan tangannya

Saat hampir sampai dirumah, baekhyun melihat seseorang tengah berdiri bersandar dengan kepala yang menunduk, lengkap dengan seragam kantor yang terlihat sangat bagus. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya

"kris hyung?" yang di panggil sedikit tersentak sebelum menegakan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada tembok rumahnya yang kotor

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" baekhyun bertanya bingung

"tentu saja menepati ucapanku" kris tersenyum dengan tangan yang ia angkat menunjukan apa yang ia bawa

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan kris yang mengikuti dari belakang

"akukan sudah bilang hyung tak usah kemari kenapa masih tak mendengar?"

"akukan merindukanmu baekhyunie. Kenapa malah memarahiku?"

"hyung bisa menemuiku pagi hari, tidak seperti tadi, hyung bahkan tertidur seperti itu karena menungguku, kenapa tidak menggunakan waktu hyung untuk beristirahat dirumah" baekhyu terus melontarkan kekesalanya dengan tubuh yang kesana kemari untuk mencari sebuah wadah karena kris datang dengan tangan yang menjinjing makanan

"aku lebih memilih menemuimu ketimbang pulang ketempat membosankan itu" ucap kris dengan tubuh yang sudah terduduk pada lantai dengan meja kecil dihadapannya

Tak

Kris cukup berjengit saat melihat baekhyun meletakan wadah dengan sangat keras

"mungkin hyung harus merasakan menjadi diriku untuk tau seperti apa berharganya sebuah keluarga"

"jangan mengungkitnya, maafkan aku ne?" kris mengambil tangan kurus itu untuk ia genggam, topik keluarga adalah hal yang sangat sensitif dikeduanya, walau dengan alasan yang bertolak belakang

Saat mereka tengah menyantap makanan yang kris bawa, tiba-tiba suara hujan turun dengan gemuruh terdengar

"hyung, aku tak memiliki payung dan kau juga pasti tak membawanya sedangkan mobilmu berada jauh, tak mungkin kau berlari kesana, pasti hyung akan kehujanan, bagaimana ini?" baekhyun terdengar seperti berbicara dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan itu terdengar sangat lucu untuk kris

"kalau begitu tak ada cara lain selain aku harus menginap disini" kris masih serius dengan santapannya seolah tak terlalu peduli dengan cuaca diluar

"apa?"

"hmm? Kenapa? Kau ingin menyuruhku pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini, dan membuatku basah kuyup lalu terserang demam?"

"ti-tidak bukan begitu..."

"yasudah, kalau begitu satu-satunya cara adalah aku menginap disini" setelah mengucapkan itu kris segera bangkit "aku butuh mandi untuk tubuh lengketku"

Dan baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak bukan baekhyun tak suka jika kris menginap ditempatnya, tapi dirumahnya ini hanya ada satu kamar dan itu adalah kamarnya, belum lagi tempatnya tak memiliki penghangat ataupun pendingin ruangan seperti rumah kris, baekhyun hanya tak ingin membuat kris tak nyaman

Setelah membereskan peralan makan, baekhyun segera melangkah memasuki kamar, ia harus mencari pakaian untuk kris, tapi mengingat tubuh kris yang besar dan menjulang tinggi membuat baekhyun tak yakin ada pakaian yang akan muat ditubuh sebesar itu, juga pakaiannya tak ada yang bagus, bagaiman jika kris tak menyukainya

"baekhyun ah?" baekhyun berbalik pada suara yang berasal dari arah pintu, disana kris tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, tapi yang mambuat wajah baekhyun serasa memanas adalah tetesan air yang mengalir dari atas tubuhnya, ditambah tubuh yang memilki kotak-kotak liat yang terekspos karena kris hanya menggunakan handuk yang menggantung pada pinggulnya

"hyung tak ada pakaian yang bagus untuk kau kenakan, aku hanya memiliki ini yang paling bagus dilemariku dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, kupikir ini mungkin akan cukup ditubuhmu" baekhyun memberikan pakaian yang sudah ia pilihkan dengan membongkar seisi lemarinya

"tak apa baek, ini sepertinya cukup hangat untuk malam yang dingin"

Saat kris sudah menggunakannya baekhyun serasa ingin terbahak melihat baju yang ia berikan terlihat sangat sempit, bahkan jika kris mengangkat tangannya sedikit saja mungkin pusar si jangkung akan terlihat

"baek, benar tak ada yang lebih besar?" kris bertanya dnegan wajah yang memelas juga sedikit memerah malu

"maafkan aku, tapi itu adalah pakaian terbesar yang kumiliki dilemariku"

Kris menghela nafas dengan tangan yang bersiap menarik pakaian sempit itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, tapi dengan cepat baekhyun mencegahnya

"hyung tak boleh tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana seperti itu" kris memang masih menggunakan celananya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya celana bokser pendeknya

"tapi aku tak mungkin menggunakan ini baek"

"hyung hanya akan tertidur dan seperti apa pakaian yang hyung pakai takan terlalu berpengaruh" baekhyun berucap dengan nada tegas tak ingin dibantah, baekhyun hanya tak ingin jika nanti kris menggigil dimalam hari saat guyuran hujan semakin deras, karena baekhyun pernah merasakan dan itu sungguh tak menyenangkan

...

"baekhyun ah?"

"hmm?" mereka tengah berbaring diranjang kecil baekhyun dengan tangan kris yang terpaksa mendekap tubuh baekhyun agar tak terjatuh. Untuk membuat tubuh keduanya berbaring diranjang yang sama sebenarnya harus melalui sebuah pertengkaran

baekhyun yang bersikeras jika iyalah yang harus tidur dilantai dan kris yang menempati ranjangnya, tapi tentu saja kris takan mau, kris juga ikut bersikeras jika tubuh baekhyun takan kuat dengan udara yang semakin membuat tubuh menggigil

Dan keputusan akhir adalah, kris yang mengusulkan agar keduanya tidur bersama diatas ranjang, walau diawal baekhyun menolak karena ranjang itu takan mampu menampung tubuh keduanya

"aku melihatmu membawa buku saat pulang tadi, kau membeli buku?"

"hm mm, aku membeli dari seorang penjual saat akan pulang tadi"

"buku apa?"

"sebuah buku cerita dan juga buku pelajaran" setelahnya hening tak ada suara, kris tengah memikirkan pembicaraan yang selalu simungil tolak, dan kris juga tak pernah mengetahui alasan dari penolakan itu, karenanya kris ingin mengetahuinya

"apa kau tak ingin masuk sekolah baek?" tanyanya hati-hati mengingat seperti apa baekhyun selalu menolak seolah itu sebuah pembahasan yang harus sangat dihindari yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia

"kau tau hyung... saat 'dia' bilang ingin bahagia, aku bertanya-tanya apa selama ini hidup'nya' tak bahagia, tapi saat mengingat 'dia' selalu menatapku dengan sangat tajam juga pandangan membenci, aku mulai sadar, jika mungkin 'dia' memang benar tak bahagia... tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya tak bahagia? Aku terus memikirkannya, hingga..."tubuh ringkih itu perlahan mulai terasa bergetar dalam dekapan kris

"hingga saat pagi hari tubuhku terbangung, aku mencari keberadaan'nya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi dan memberi sebuah ciuman kecil, aku ingin menceritakan mimpi indah yang kualami bersama diri'nya', aku ingin melalui hariku bersama'nya', tapi aku tak menemukan'nya' dimanapun. saat itu aku terus menyalahkan diriku tentang apa yang telah membuat'nya' tak bahagia, aku menyalahkan diriku karena membuat'nya' tak bahagia, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku tak bahagia olehku hingga lebih memilih pergi" baekhyun dengan perlahan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap kris, gerakan itu menimbulkan suara nyaring yang terdengar dari ranjang yang menahan tubuh keduanya

"kau tau hyung, hidupku sudah terlalu menyedihkan. aku telah membuat'nya' pergi dariku, dan saat kau datang dengan uluran tanganmu, maka aku tak ingin kesalahanku kembali terulang. Aku ingin bersamamu bukan untuk apapun" kris membelai pipi itu lembut, disana tak ada linangan yang akan terlihat menyedihkan, dan kris tau semuanya tersembunyi dengan rapih. Sepenuhnya ia menyadari maksud dari penolakan yang kerap baekhyun persuarakan, semua karena tak lain adalah rasa takutnya

"dan aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin menjadikan pundakku sandaranmu. Baek, aku datang padamu bukan karena sebuah rasa kasihan, aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik, adik yang harus kulindungi dan kujaga. Karena itu, aku ingin menunaikan kewajibanku untukmu, aku ingin memenuhi semua yang menjadi hakmu"

Dan saat itu pula bendungan air mata dengan isakan tak bisa lagi baekhyun tahan, ini sungguh membahagiakan. Mana mungkin baekhyun tak menangis saat ada seseorang yang dengan tangan terbuka memberikan sebuah perlindungan atas nama sebuah keluarga. Baekyun tak pernah merasakan karena ia tak memilikinya

"aku ingin kau merubah hidupmu, bukan untukku tapi untukmu baek. Kau harus mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, untuk masa depan yang membahagiakan yang harus kau raih" kris mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh yang semakin bergetar itu, sesekali ia kecup pucuk kepala yang lebih kecil berharap sentuhan lembut itu dapat menjadi penenang

...

..

.

Lajuan mobil mewah itu perlahan melambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada tempat parkir yang sudah diisi mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Didalam mobil itu seseorang yang berseragam khas senior high school terlihat tengah meremat jari jemari mungilnya tanda ia tengah gugup, paras manis itupun tak bisa menutupi dari kegugupannya

"h-hyung" yang dipanggil menoleh dan ia cukup terkejut melihat paras itu terlihat pucat dengan peluh merembas dari sela rambut hitamnya

"apa kau sakit?" tangan mungil itu ia genggam dan keterkejutan semakin ia dapatkan saat tangan mungil itu terlihat mengeluarkan getar dengan suhu dingin dan basah, itu membuatnya menarik kesimpulan jika

"apa kau tengah gugup?"

"a-aku.."

"sshhh kau tak harus segugup itu baekhyunie, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kris membawa tubuh mungil itu pada pelukannya agar sedikitnya merasa tenang

"dengar, ini adalah sebuah awal untuk merubah hidupmu, aku akan berada disampingmu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku takan membiarkannya, kau akan baik-baik saja" kris menarik tubuh itu untuk ia tatap

" dan jugabaek... adikku sekolah disini tapi kau sebaiknya tak mendekatinya, dan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, selama itu kau jauhi maka kau akan baik-baik saja baekhyunie" baekhyun tak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi ia tetap mengangguk

"cha, kau akan terlambat dihari pertamamu bersekolah, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti"

Ya, kris memang langsung mendaftarkan baekhyun sekolah setelah si mungil akhirnya menyetujuinya, tak terlalu sulit walau si mungil tak memiliki tamatan pendidikan apapun, itu karena kris adalah seseorang yang termasuk memiiki kekuasaan, lagipula kris pikir baekhyun akan mampu untuk mengejar semua pelajaran nanti karena baekhyun adalah anak yang cepat menangkap pelajaran. kris menyekolahkan baekhyun disalah satu sekolah terbaik yang berada di seoul dan sebenarnya itu adalah sekolah milik keluarganya

Tapi yang membuat kris sedikit khawatir adalah, disana terdapat sang adik yang juga tengah bersekolah. Tapi kris harap baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, selama petuah yang ia ucapkan dituruti simungil maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar semua pasti akan baik-baik saja

Tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan? Bukankah semuanya bisa saja terjadi diluar kehendak kita?

* * *

...

..

.

Ada yang suka gk?

Mau **lanjut** atau **hapus** aja?


End file.
